


Salt

by thistreasurehunter



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Nothing bad really happens modern!AU, Porn with Feelings, Self-Discovery, Sharing Clothes, first gay relationship, sexual awakening, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thistreasurehunter/pseuds/thistreasurehunter
Summary: [...] Dave could hardly believe how these experiences with Klaus had changed him. He felt light, free, relaxed, satisfied. He felt confident. At home in his own skin. Dave finally felt like he was being his genuine, authentic self. Granted, it was still mostly in private, but even so, he felt content. Outwardly, nothing had changed. But inside, Dave’s heart was singing.Happiness, Dave thought.That’s what this must be, happiness and the contentment that comes from desiring someone and having them desire you back.And that’s what Dave was thinking when Klaus first said it.They were lying on Dave’s bed. Dave had just got Klaus off with fast, confident pulls, his teeth gently nipping his lobe, and – just as Klaus began to tense – the firm, wet push of Dave’s tongue in his ear. Now he was lying on his back, Klaus palming him, their mouths connected in an intense, dirty kiss that spoke of an unspeakably filthy promise. And that’s when Klaus pulled back, his chest still heaving, and asked, simply, “Do you want me to give you a blow job?” [...]*****************************************Or: Dave's first blow job.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Salt

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as Chapter 5 of my ongoing fic [The Sexual Awakening of David Joseph Katz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566129/chapters/64765168), but as it works on its own I've also decided to post it as a stand-alone.

Dave was – pretty much – obsessed.

He already knew he spent a ridiculous amount of time thinking about Klaus. He always had. Even back before the afternoon of the storm. Back when he would yearn for him from a distance. Back when he would drink in the sight of Klaus as he curled in on himself to giggle helplessly, or when he was lying sprawled on a sofa at the Academy, his tight top riding up and exposing a tantalising strip of pale skin, or even when he thought nobody was watching him and he would sit staring off into the distance, a pensive, slightly sad, look on his beautiful face. Dave would catalogue these images, filing them away carefully so he could take them out to look at when it was safe, when he was alone. Only then did he let himself really appreciate them. He would swallow down the sour nagging guilt, and pretend he couldn’t taste the bitter tang of wistful longing, and he would look and desire and imagine and feel…

Then Klaus and Dave got together, and Dave finally had a legitimate excuse to spend the majority of the time he wasn’t actually with Klaus, thinking about him. Klaus became a constant, low level thought that was never far from Dave’s mind.

And then they’d taken their relationship a step further. And Dave had finally seen Klaus in a new way. Had _known_ him like he had never known anyone before. Had experienced him. And had let himself be experienced by Klaus too.

Dave had always been a little obsessed, but now he finally felt like it was justified. It no longer felt wrong.

While at work at the store, Dave thought about the weight of Klaus’ cock in his hand, the feeling of Klaus bucking and groaning and shuddering in his arms. Walking down the street, he thought about Klaus’ face scrunched in pleasure then smoothed out in bliss. In the shower, he fantasized about Klaus’ hand between his legs, delicate and strong and slick, pumping fast, eyes focused on him, tongue – hot and wet – darting out to lick his full, soft lips, the bob of his throat, the hot grip and pull, the pressure and then the release.

Yes, Dave was obsessed. He was also horny. Very horny. All. The. Time.

It’s like Klaus had awoken something inside him that Dave couldn’t get back to sleep. It was up and awake and just wanted to get off. The _up_ bit was starting to be a bit of a problem. Dave felt like he did back when he first hit puberty; he was hyper-aware of his body again. The constant need he felt left him hanging hot and heavy and fuller than normal. Dave also found himself getting unwanted erections at the worst possible times. He got a semi when watching Klaus dance around with his siblings in the kitchen while making lunch. He got completely hard when Klaus absently settled himself in Dave’s lap while they were all hanging out watching a movie. He woke up with morning wood – every – single – day – and ended up having to deal with it while his parents puttered around in their usual morning routine. And once, his mother even walked into his room to wake him when he was panting and quivering and thrusting and right at the point of no return. Not his finest moment, Dave admits.

But – as far as he could tell – Klaus was feeling just as insatiably horny. Since their first experience together, they had taken every opportunity they could to get each other off. The very next time Dave touched Klaus, he leaned forwards while Klaus sighed and squirmed under Dave’s hand and whispered reverently into his ear, “Last time, I thought this angle felt weird. Well I just want you to know,” he smiled, keeping up the satisfying pull and twist of his hand, “that I want us to do this so many times, in so many ways, and until it becomes so familiar, that touching myself is what feels weird.” Klaus groaned and came hard, and Dave smiled into his hair.

And since then, whenever they were alone, they just couldn’t keep their hands off each other. In Dave’s bedroom, they did it hurriedly before his parents got home from work. In Klaus’ room it could be slow and passionate, although they tried desperately to stay quiet and keep the sex noises to a minimum, knowing the others were sleeping just down the hall. They mostly succeeded. Tangled together in an old squishy chair that lived on the enclosed rooftop courtyard at the Academy, the night air cool on their overheated skin, they giggled and felt naughty, sighing and gasping their pleasure to the stars above. And once – very memorably – they desperately worked each other in a bathroom stall at the bowling alley. 

While perching daintily on Dave’s knee as he waited for his next turn, Klaus had noticed Dave pressing hot and hard against his backside and had caught his eye and flashed him a look of wicked suggestion. Casually, they had wandered away from the lane, pretending to go for more drinks, but had actually locked themselves in a bathroom stall. The next few minutes was a hot rush of unbuckling and quickly pushing hands into each other’s underwear, frantic pumping, pushed up against the stall door, alternating between staring – panting – into each other’s eyes and looking down to the slap and the spank of skin on skin, feeling the fast, rough bite of friction, and – finally – muffling the sounds of their moans against necks and shoulders as they collapsed against each other, shuddering their release into the warm, close space between them. After they sheepishly returned to the lane, Dave was sure he caught Luther eyeing the damp patches where he had tried to wash Klaus’ cum stains off his shirt, and – he didn’t realise until much later that night when he got home – the spot he’d missed, a sticky white glob that had begun to dry into a flaking crust on the fabric. What he'd also missed, was the knowing look and roll of the eyes the siblings had shared as Dave and Klaus had first stumbled away not-as-casually-as-they-might-have-thought after sharing what Diego had christened their Need-To-Get-Off-Now-Eyes.

Dave could hardly believe how these experiences with Klaus had changed him. He felt light, free, relaxed, satisfied. He felt confident. At home in his own skin. Dave finally felt like he was being his genuine, authentic self. Granted, it was still mostly in private, but even so, he felt content. Outwardly, nothing had changed. But inside, Dave’s heart was singing. _Happiness_ , Dave thought. _That’s what this must be, happiness and the contentment that comes from desiring someone and having them desire you back._

And that’s what Dave was thinking when Klaus first said it.

They were lying on Dave’s bed. Dave had just got Klaus off with fast, confident pulls, his teeth gently nipping his lobe, and – just as Klaus began to tense – the firm, wet push of Dave’s tongue in his ear. Now he was lying on his back, Klaus palming him, their mouths connected in an intense, dirty kiss that spoke of an unspeakably filthy promise. And that’s when Klaus pulled back, his chest still heaving, and asked, simply, “Do you want me to give you a blow job?”

Dave’s mind blanked. For a second, he felt caught in slow motion, watching Klaus’ mouth form the words, but not quite processing them. And then his brain caught up and he felt something like a jolt of electricity and a rush of warmth course through him and he surged up to capture Klaus’ mouth again and kiss him hungrily, panting between kisses, “Yes… Klaus… yes… please…”.

Klaus pulled back, grinning. “Yeah,” he said. “I think it’s about time you find out what this feels like.”

Dave’s heart was hammering and he could feel a familiar throb in his groin. _Finally,_ Dave thought. _Yes, finally I’m going to know._

Dave’s eyes fixed on Klaus’ lips as he smiled and kissed his way down Dave’s body. He spread Dave’s legs with his hands and settled in the space between his thighs. He saw Klaus eyeing him hungrily. Then he saw Klaus swallow and lean forward slightly to breathe in Dave’s clean, musky scent. Dave shivered.

Dave saw Klaus’ tongue dart out and wet his lips, saw them press together briefly, sliding over each other as Klaus readied himself. Then Klaus looked up, caught Dave’s eye and gave him a cheeky wink and the sight of him _there_ , his face so close to Dave’s straining erection, was the sexiest thing Dave had ever seen.

Right up until the moment Klaus leaned forwards, took hold of the base, and – never breaking eye contact – ran his tongue up the shaft in one long, wet stripe. Dave let out a keening whine. _Yeah, no that,_ Dave thought, his chest heaving, hands gripping the sheet and eyes fighting to stay open and focused on Klaus. _That was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen._

Klaus grinned widely, then brought his tongue back to Dave’s silky smooth skin and began licking the shaft, tongue broad and flat and wet, then pointed, following the swell and ridge of a vein, soft over the tip and then flicking teasingly over the slit.

Dave threw his head back and closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer, and let the sensations overwhelm him. His senses were on overdrive. He was hyper aware of Klaus’ shoulders pressing against the inside of his thighs, Klaus’ hands on his hips, Klaus’ tongue worshiping him. He felt amazing. It was hot and wet and soft and intimate. He could feel the pressure building quickly, it was so good, too good. He felt Klaus pump his shaft with his hand a couple of times, then take the entire tip into his mouth and suck lightly. Dave felt an urgent throb of pressure and suddenly it was too much, too good, too fast…

“Oh, no, stop, stop.” He cried out suddenly.

Klaus pulled back immediately.

“Dave?” he asked concerned, wiping his hand over the back of his mouth. His eyes darted over Dave, noticing how his hands were fisted in the sheet, jaw clenched, eyes screwed shut, breathing deeply and looking like he was concentrating very hard on something.

Klaus breathed out a sigh of relief, understanding.

“It’s okay.” He reassured quietly. “Just take a moment.” He saw Dave jerk his head in a nod.

Klaus carried on looking at Dave as he lay there calming himself and trying desperately to bring himself back from the edge. Klaus reached out a hand and pinched with his thumb and index finger, right at the base of Dave’s erection. Dave’s face relaxed a bit.

After a couple of minutes and few more deep breaths, Dave opened his eyes and nodded.

“Okay,” his said shakily.

Klaus smiled kindly, giving Dave’s thigh a comforting squeeze and leaned forwards again. Gently, he took the head back into his mouth. _He feels particularly huge from this position,_ Klaus though proudly. Slowly, he started bobbing his head. He heard Dave groan above him, his legs trembling slightly. Klaus relaxed his throat and took Dave down further, then swallowed. Dave let out a strangled little sound. Klaus felt Dave’s fingers gently make their way into his hair, not pushing or directing, just teasing slowly through the strands. Klaus’ heart clenched slightly, it was such a simple action, but in the moment, it felt almost overwhelmingly sweet and intimate. Klaus sucked and brought his head up and bobbed it down again, swallowed and then pressed forwards with his tongue. Dave was panting now, making high pitched little moaning noises and – Klaus knew from the twitching of his hips – he was desperately trying to stay still and not thrust up into Klaus’ mouth.

Klaus continued to bob his head in a steady rhythm, sucking and working what he could with his tongue. Objectively, Klaus knew he was good at this. He had been expecting an enthusiastic reaction from Dave. What he hadn’t been expecting, was that doing this for Dave, and listening to his reactions, would turn Klaus on quite as much as it was. Knowing he was the reason for the grunts and the groans and the little high-pitched whines, coupled with the feeling of Dave hot and hard in his mouth, was causing deep pleasure to pool low in Klaus’ stomach. He could feel himself getting hard again. Continuing to work his mouth over Dave’s length, Klaus shifted his hips slightly so he was able to rut against the mattress and relieve some of the pressure building between his own legs.

Dave was dimly aware of Klaus humping the mattress as he continued to bob and suck and lick. The feeling was indescribable. Dave’s whole body was thrumming with electricity. His thoughts were clouded, he was so sensitive, so reactive, he felt like a highly strung ball of energy and sensation. His entire world had narrowed to the feeling of Klaus’ mouth on his cock. The pressure was building again. Dave twitched and tightened his fingers in Klaus’ hair slightly. Klaus increased the pace of his movement, head bobbing faster, sucking harder, his hand leaving Dave’s hip to pump the part of the shaft that wasn’t in his mouth. Dave’s stomach muscles clenched, his thighs twitched, he tried desperately to fight the urge to thrust up hard and fast into the warm wetness. The pressure kept building and building and a hook behind Dave’s navel twisted sharply and then he was urgently crying out, “Klaus! Klaus, I’m gonna…” And Klaus was moaning and sucking the head, tongue flicking over the slit and fisting the shaft. And Dave was trembling and shaking and clenching, hand gripping Klaus’ hair. And then - for the first time ever - Dave was cumming in Klaus’ mouth. And Klaus was swallowing and Dave was pulsing and releasing and emptying himself inside his boyfriend. And it was hot and sticky and perfect.

When Dave came back to his senses, Klaus was sitting up and shuffling forwards on his knees to hover over him, his hand rapidly fisting his own cock.

“That,” Klaus grunted, “was just so,” he threw his head back, “fucking,” he groaned, “hot!” he gritted his teeth and then his face went slack as he released his load all over Dave’s chest and stomach.

Klaus slumped and flopped down next to Dave. His hand found Dave’s and he interlaced their fingers. Dave took a deep, shuddering breath: Klaus’ hand felt sticky in his own, he was splattered with cum, sweat was starting to dry on his skin, but Dave had never felt so perfectly content before. He squeezed Klaus’ hand. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome,” Klaus whispered back, and Dave could hear the smile in his voice.

Klaus looked over and flushed slightly. “Jeez, Dave, you look completely wrecked. Sorry – here, let me…” Klaus grabbed his tee and started wiping the mess off Dave’s skin.

“Ew, Klaus,” Dave smiled and squirmed, still extremely sensitive. “That’s your tee!”

“Oh, yeah” Klaus looked down absently, grimacing at the gloopy mess on the fabric.

“You can’t put that back on now, you’ll have to borrow one of mine,” Dave smiled, and Klaus felt something soft and warm light up inside him at the thought of wearing Dave’s clothes.

“Guess I’ll have to,” he agreed, but Dave could see his secret little grin. They looked at each other softly for a moment and Dave reached up and tenderly wiped a spot of cum from Klaus’ cheekbone. Klaus huffed a small laugh and lay back down next to Dave, interlacing their hands again. 

“Nice touch with the pinching earlier,” Dave said.

“Yeah,” Klaus smiled. “I’ve always found that works when you feel like you’re about to cream but you just want to last a bit longer.”

“Yeah,” Dave hummed. “It was just so good, and so much all at once. I’ve been imagining that moment for, probably years, I just didn’t want it to be over so quickly.”

“Don’t worry, I get it,” Klaus reassured. “Think I pretty much came on contact the first time someone did that for me,” he admitted. “Cocks… they’ve just got a mind of their own sometimes.” Dave laughed.

“So, what I’m saying is, it would’ve been okay if you had,” Klaus added softly. “Like, no worries. And no judgement from me. Ever. About anything. Standing promise.”

Dave turned to look at him. “Likewise,” he replied, and Klaus smiled. Dave glanced down, gathering himself, then looked back up at Klaus and added, “And that also goes for any unusual kinks you might have been holding back from me too.”

“Steady on there, soldier,” Klaus quipped, “you’ve only just received your first blow job, I don’t think you’re quite ready for the _really_ dirty stuff yet.”

Dave continued looking at Klaus steadily. “Agreed,” he said slowly. “But I just wanted you to know… I know you’re going easy on me… I know this” he waved between them, “must feel like it’s moving incredibly slowly to you. And, I mean, I appreciate it… but I want you to know that I’m not going to be so Snow White forever. So I guess what I’m trying to say is… you’re not going to scare me off… and whatever it is that you’re into that you don’t think you can’t share with me yet… well it’s all fine. Like you said, we might need to work up to it a bit, but there won’t ever be any judgement from me. It’s all good.”

Klaus blinked and swallowed. “Okay,” he said quietly, “noted. Thank you.”

Dave smiled and leaned forwards to press a kiss to Klaus’ lips.

Dave let out a sigh and rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, one hand still tangled with Klaus’, the other resting on his stomach. Klaus remained on his side, one arm propping up his head, just looking at Dave.

After a beat, Dave asked lightly, “So, what’s it like?”

Klaus’ eyes flashed. “What? Giving head?” Dave nodded.

“Honestly,” Klaus said, his eyes still focused on Dave’s face “before today, I’d have said ‘great’.” Dave frowned slightly and turned his head to look at Klaus. “I’d have said: it’s a bit of a stretch and it’s kind of weird having something in your throat like that, but it’s also good.” Klaus paused, “But now, after today, I’d have to change that to ‘amazing’.” Dave’s face softened, his eyes still flitting over Klaus’ face. Klaus let his eyes drift and they lost focus as he remembered. “Feeling you fall apart under me was incredible and then hearing you announce your orgasm like that was – just – so – sexy. Giving head has always been something I’ve been good at, but it’s not something I ever got off from. Until tonight.” He squeezed Dave’s hand and focused back on Dave’s face. “Your cock is officially the best thing I’ve ever had in my mouth.” He leaned over and punctuated his words with a kiss, ending by nuzzling their noses together.

“Wow, I’m honored,” Dave breathed into the space between them, so close his lips brushed Klaus’ as he spoke. “Also, that sounds amazing.” He ran his hand down the length of Klaus’ body, finally letting it rest on the curve of his backside and gave a light squeeze. “I can’t wait to try it.” And Klaus groaned, connected their lips and pushed his tongue into Dave’s mouth. And Dave smiled into the kiss, tasting the faint tang of salt.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!
> 
> Link to my tumblr: [@yeah-klave](https://yeah-klave.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Thanks for reading 💙


End file.
